


A Silent Princess Sunset

by FalconFate



Series: Sharing a World of Endless Wonder [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link Shares the Secret Places of Hyrule With Zelda, Link and Zelda Discover the Secret Places of Hyrule, Link and Zelda Healing Together, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), featuring That One Peak Near Kakariko Village, i like to watch the sunset from there, it's a very nice spot go check it out, or more accurately, silent princess flowers, the one covered in blue nightshade and silent princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconFate/pseuds/FalconFate
Summary: Link brings an agitated, overwhelmed Zelda to a quiet, peaceful, admittedly-hard-to-reach-but-totally-worth-it-princess-just-trust-me spot, and begins a new tradition.or,Zelda deserves a break.
Relationships: Zelda (Legend of Zelda) & Link
Series: Sharing a World of Endless Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Silent Princess Sunset

Zelda clearly needed a break.

Though she continued to run around as though she’d had a big breakfast comprised entirely of enduring carrots (and knowing Zelda, Link wouldn’t be surprised), trading scientific notes with Purah and political advice with Impa, there was something in the way Zelda fidgeted when she thought no one was looking, something in the way she would stare intently out the window when deep in thought. After a century containing Ganon’s corruption, Zelda had been suddenly thrown back into her old life, trying to catch up with a hundred years’ worth of progress and change, and it was clearly doing her no good. Link wanted to help, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to physically fight this problem.

Off to the side in Impa’s house, listening to Zelda and Impa discuss ideas to combine Sheikah and Hyrule architecture for new and repaired infrastructure, Link let his mind wander, trying to think of a solution, trying to remember, from amongst his still-scattered memory, what could distract Zelda enough to get her to stand still, and maybe take a nap. He remembered picnicking on the Hyrule Plain, Zelda’s excitement when she saw the silent princess…

With a start, Link realized exactly where he should take Zelda. With great impatience, he waited for Zelda and Impa to finish, fiddling with one of his belt satchels. When Zelda finally stood, bidding Impa farewell, Link nearly leapt to open the door and leave the house, waving a hasty farewell to Impa before he was bounding down the steps outside.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Zelda asked with a light chuckle as she hurried to follow. “I’ve never seen you so agitated. Is everything all right?”

Link pivoted and began walking backwards, both to cast her a reassuring grin and to sign with quick fingers, _I want to show you something. Come!_

Zelda raised a curious eyebrow, but Link had already turned back around and was jogging to the horses, swinging into his own saddle with ease. When Zelda had mounted up beside him, he turned his horse to Kakariko’s main gate and set off at a brisk trot. Zelda followed, and was surprised when, instead of continuing onto the road that would lead through the pass to Kakariko Bridge, Link turned his mount to climb the trail towards the Ta’lo Naeg Shrine.

Link led her past the shrine, but not much further. He stopped at the base of the cliff that rose up behind the shrine, dismounted, and signed to her with a broad grin, _Ready for a climb?_

“A climb, Link?” Zelda asked doubtfully. “Why?”

 _Trust me._ With that, Link leapt up and scrambled neatly up the cliff, peering over the ridge once he’d reached the top. _Hurry up! Sun sets soon._

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Zelda grumbled, dismounting. She would have been more upset if she wasn’t so curious. What in Hyrule could be so important it required climbing a cliff? They’d be riding home in the dark at this rate.

It was a short enough climb, but when Link gestured to the ridiculous pillar of stone atop the ridge, Zelda nearly left him there. But Link just grinned again, tossed her an enduring elixir, and began climbing, so Zelda followed him.

It was thirty grueling minutes of climbing, and she did have to drink the elixir—she should probably add proper exercise to her schedule—but she did, eventually, reach the top.

And was promptly stunned into silence.

The peak of the pillar was almost flat, and very small, but it was full to bursting with blue and white flowers. Some of them were nightshades, beginning to glow a soft cobalt blue as dusk settled over the mountains. Most of them were the bright, brilliant blue and white of silent princesses.

“Oh, they’re _beautiful,_ ” Zelda breathed in wonder, stepping forward to kneel amongst the sweet blossoms. “Link, how do you _know_ about this?”

Link smiled softly. _Got curious. Climbed a mountain. Reminded me of you._

Zelda beamed at him. “I love it. This is perfect, it's… it's exactly what I needed,” she realized. 

_A nice view, too,_ Link added, gesturing to the brilliant orange and pink glow of the setting sun. He sat down, right in the middle of the flowers, and leaned up against an old stump, and Zelda joined him, feeling calmer than she had since she finally sealed Ganon away.

That one little corner of the world could make her feel so at ease… “Are there any more places like these?” Zelda mused to herself.

She wasn’t expecting Link to light up with a brilliant grin and begin to sign rapidly, lots of place names and relative directions, so fast that Zelda could barely catch _Oakle’s Navel!_ and _The mushroom grove on Satori Mountain!_ Laughing, Zelda laid her hands over Link’s to slow their excited flurrying.

“Make a list,” she suggested. “We’ll see them all.”

Link’s grin grew wider. _Promise,_ he signed assertively. _Lots of fun. You'll need new swimming clothes._

“Perhaps I’ll ask Rhondson to make me some new ones,” Zelda replied.

It would be nice, she supposed, to take things a little slower. That was probably Link’s intention, now that she thought about it.

Zelda was glad to have him at her side as a friend.

Together, quiet and peaceful at last, they looked out over a brilliant, beautiful Hyrule, reborn in the dusk, and in the perfume of sacred flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all don't know about that spot, it's the top of the pillar right near the shrine, and it's //covered// in blue nightshade and silent princesses. Great place to stock up!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
